Dans le petit coffret en bois
by Severso
Summary: "Malgré les années passées et ses erreurs douloureusement ancrées dans sa mémoire, le vieil homme avait gardé sa tendance aux secrets. Secrets dont le plus lourd se trouvait enfermé là, entre ses mains, dans ce coffret étrange grossièrement taillé. Il souleva le couvercle d'un geste révérencieux."
Albus Dumbledore reposa sa plume, puis scella sa missive d'un cachet de cire aux armoiries de Poudlard.

— Veillez à faire parvenir cette lettre le plus rapidement possible à Harry Potter, dit-il en posant le message dans le creux des mains d'une statue postée derrière son fauteuil.

Sans porter plus d'intérêt au parchemin, le vieux directeur se leva et, tranquillement, s'approcha d'un minuscule placard. Après quelques mouvements de baguette maîtrisés, les portes s'ouvrirent et il en sortit un coffret en bois sombre. Un curieux symbole stylisé était gravé sur le couvercle : un triangle enfermant un cercle et un trait vertical.

Le regard d'Albus dériva un instant sur sa main droite, noire et racornie, puis sur sa main gauche, toujours de couleur chair mais ridée et raidie par le temps. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Malgré les années passées et ses erreurs douloureusement ancrées dans sa mémoire, le vieil homme avait gardé sa tendance aux secrets. Secrets dont le plus lourd se trouvait enfermé là, entre ses mains, dans ce coffret étrange grossièrement taillé.  
Il souleva le couvercle d'un geste révérencieux.

Une part douce-amère de lui-même était gardée à l'intérieur, la part ambitieuse, prétentieuse, égoïste. Mais c'était aussi celle de la folie amoureuse, du chagrin, du deuil et des regrets. Oh oui, des regrets. Des regrets sous forme de lettres, toutes de la même main, toutes adressées à lui, Albus.

La première de la pile était un simple carré de parchemin, enroulé sur lui-même et piqueté par les mêmes taches de vieillesse que celles de ses mains.

De ses longs doigts agiles, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose s'en saisit et le déroula.

 _Godric's Hollow, le 3 juillet 1898_

 _A A. Dumbledore,_

 _Je ne sais trop comment débuter ma lettre. Mais je ressens le besoin d'échanger plus en avant avec toi. En arrivant à Godric's Hollow il y a de cela quelques jours, je pensais m'ennuyer ferme tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire concrètement pour réaliser mes envies. Tu sais, je te l'ai dit, que j'ai été renvoyé de Durmstrang sans avoir l'opportunité de terminer mes études et d'entamer une carrière que l'on pourrait qualifier de conventionnelle. J'ai cependant de nombreux projets — dont nous avons abordé une partie lorsque nous avons discuté aujourd'hui — qui me tiennent à cœur._

 _Je suis satisfait d'avoir fait ta connaissance, de t'avoir rencontré toi : l'élève modèle et éminemment ambitieux. Toi dont l'intelligence équivaudrait la mienne. Ton désarroi d'être piégé à Godric's Hollow au lieu de parcourir le globe n'a d'égal que mon envie d'approfondir notre relation._

 _Tes obligations de chef de famille m'arrangent et l'idée que nous poursuivions peu ou prou le même but me réjouit tout particulièrement. J'espère que nous aurons rapidement l'occasion de partager nos connaissances respectives concernant les Reliques de la Mort._

 _Imagines-tu tout ce que nous pourrions réaliser avec un tel pouvoir entre nos mains ? Je pense que cela dépasse l'entendement._

 _La piste des frères Peverell me semble tout à fait solide et pertinente. Je me demande également si le fait que l'un d'entre eux soit enterré dans le village fondé par Godric Gryffondor pourrait laisser supposer que les Reliques sont également liées d'une façon ou d'une autre aux fondateurs, du moins mâles, de Poudlard. Cela me paraît, si ce n'est concret, plutôt envisageable._

 _Que dirais-tu de se retrouver demain, à trois heures, devant la grille du cimetière du village ? Nous pourrions alors visiter la tombe que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'examiner, celle d'Ignotus Peverell. Je suis vraiment satisfait que tu aies pu ce matin me confirmer les rumeurs de sa présence dans ce petit village.  
Fais attention à Rorard en lui confiant ta réponse, il a tendance à pincer les inconnus._

 _Bien sincèrement,_

 _G. Grindelwald_

Albus réenroula la lettre avec précaution, un sourire nostalgique flottant sur ses lèvres minces. Sur son pouce gauche subsistait encore la cicatrice de la morsure du hibou de Gellert qu'il n'avait su éviter, malgré la mise en garde de ce dernier. Il posa la lettre sur le bureau à côté du coffret dont il sortit un autre papier parcheminé. Albus savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de relire l'ensemble des lettres de Gellert. Il les avait toutes gardées, sans en jeter une seule, depuis son coup de cœur pour le jeune sorcier presque cent ans plus tôt. Mais celle-ci, la dernière avant que sa vie ne bascule définitivement, avait une saveur particulière. Gellert y était fébrile, son écriture se déstructurait.

 _Godric's Hollow, le 17 août 1898_

 _Albus,_

 _Malgré ce que tu me dis dans ta précédente lettre, je reste intimement persuadé que la Pierre de Résurrection a été transmise de père en fils après la mort de Cadmus Peverell. Le fait qu'il se soit suicidé par amour pour sa fiancée ne signifie pas forcément qu'il n'a pas eu de descendance avec une autre femme, comme tu le prétends. La Relique n'est peut-être pas restée sous sa forme originelle. Contrairement à la Baguette et à la Cape d'Invisibilité, son pouvoir est plus dissimulé, plus subtil à découvrir et à utiliser. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit toujours conservée à l'abri, et non jetée sur le bas-côté d'une route comme un vulgaire caillou.  
Concernant la Cape, je te rejoins sur le point que rien n'est plus certain que le fait que ce soit un descendant d'Ignotus Peverell qui la possède aujourd'hui. Il suffit de lire correctement le Conte des trois frères pour s'en rendre compte. Même sans avoir sous les yeux la version runique originale rédigée par Beedle le Barde lui-même ! Quelle chance insolente tu as de la posséder et comme cela semble bon d'être dans les petits papiers du Ministre de la Magie… Mais qu'importe, je pense qu'il nous suffirait d'effectuer des recherches généalogiques avancées pour mettre la main sur le possesseur de la Cape. Cependant, nous nous devons de rechercher la Baguette et la Pierre en priorité. _

_En effet, ce sont ces deux Reliques —la Cape ne servira qu'à compléter la panoplie du Maître de la Mort, car il n'y a nul besoin de se cacher lorsqu'on dirige le monde, tu en conviendras — qui pourront véritablement servir notre but commun. La Baguette la plus puissante au monde nous garantira le respect du peuple, et que dire de la Pierre ? Un homme capable de ressusciter les morts est-il toujours simplement un homme ? C'est cet objet qu'il nous faudra posséder pour inspirer la crainte chez nos sujets._

 _Nous serons alors adulés à la hauteur de nos talents et de notre pouvoir, craints de tous et respectés de chacun. Et tout cela pour le plus grand bien. Car réussir cette quête des Reliques de la Mort, c'est démontrer notre habilité, notre sagesse, notre ambition et notre courage. Notre aptitude à gouverner donc. Comme tu le dis si bien, et je peux comprendre que tu tiennes à cela, œuvrer ainsi avec tant de pouvoir Pour le Plus Grand Bien, c'est savoir endosser de grandes responsabilités et devoir les honorer._

 _J'en viens ainsi à un point crucial de notre collaboration. Albus, il te faut admettre que ton idiot de frère et ta folle de sœur ne représentent que des gênes dans ton ascension vers la gloire et la reconnaissance de ton esprit brillant ! De nos esprits brillants ! Abelforth a dit lui-même qu'il pouvait très bien abandonner ses études pour s'occuper d'Ariana et à mon avis, c'est encore ce qu'il y aurait de mieux à faire. Ariana te préfère Abelforth, tu préférerais être libre d'écouter ton ambition et ton frère est de toute façon bien trop limité pour obtenir ne serait-ce que ses BUSES._

 _Laisse-les ici Al, et suis-moi à la recherche des Reliques ! Tu sais très bien que tant que nous resterons ici, nous n'aurons aucune chance de les rassembler. Nous savons tout ce que pouvait nous apprendre Godric's Hollow à leur propos. Partons. Nous nous dévoilerons bientôt aux Moldus et nous dirigerons rapidement l'Angleterre, l'Europe, puis le monde. Pour le Plus Grand Bien de ceux qui sont malheureusement trop ignorants pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour eux._

 _Tu penses que ton statut de frère aîné t'oblige à rester enterré là, mais rien n'est plus faux, Albus. Ouvre les yeux et agis, où c'est moi qui le ferai à ta place. Ne gâche pas ton potentiel au profit des autres. Bientôt, ils te remercieront et seront fiers de ce que tu auras accompli._

 _A demain, je serai chez toi à neuf heures._

 _Gellert_

 _PS : De nouveau, je te souhaite un très heureux anniversaire._

Albus soupira doucement. De son regard vide, il ne voyait pas le bureau de directeur de Poudlard qu'il occupait depuis tant d'années. Ses yeux ne lui renvoyaient plus que les images de ce fameux été 1898 et surtout du jour, lendemain de son anniversaire, où sa vie avait totalement basculé. Son pouce allait et venait sur le parchemin jauni en une caresse légère, sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Sa gorge se serra. Il reposa la lettre qu'il venait de finir et en piocha une autre. Il savait ce qui allait venir après et l'appréhendait. Pourtant, il ne voulait rater pour rien au monde l'occasion de relire une dernière fois cette lettre, ce morceau secret de passé.

Le papier parcheminé était dur, friable, déchiré par endroits et l'encre s'était en partie estompée. Albus le saisit avec précaution. Il se rappelait encore l'état pitoyable du vieux Rorard lorsqu'il était arrivé, portant cette lettre abîmée qu'il n'attendait plus depuis des années. Le silence interminable avait été douloureux, mais l'intrusion de ces lignes d'encre imbibant le papier dans sa routine matinale l'avait extrêmement touché et perturbé. Vingt ans. Vingt ans d'attente pour une si petite chose. Une fragile et fine lettre. Comme à la première fois qu'il la lue et aux relectures qui suivirent, Albus ressentit un pincement au cœur et il lui sembla que son estomac chavirait.

 _Vilnius, le 3 décembre 1918_

 _Bonjour, Albus._

 _Cela fait longtemps, pas vrai ?_

 _J'imagine parfaitement bien l'expression que tu dois avoir en lisant ces mots. Tendu, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées. Mais elles ne se voient sûrement pas puisque tu as laissé pousser ta barbe. Tu as eu bien raison, cela te donne un air sage et pousse certainement les sorciers à te respecter._

 _Tu dois te demander comment je le sais. Figure-toi que je reste en contact avec tous les pays en Europe. Mes fidèles me font des rapports réguliers et qui sait ? Peut-être bien que le professeur assis à côté de toi me renseigne chaque nuit sur les agissements des sorciers britanniques… Toujours est-il que j'ai été mis au courant de la proposition qui t'a été faite._

 _Comment as-tu pu laisser passer une telle chance ? Comment as-tu pu refuser de devenir le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie que la Grande-Bretagne n'a jamais eu ! Ton refus a fait la une de la Gazette et c'est ainsi que je t'ai vu, fringant dans tes robes vertes, tes cheveux roux plus longs que jamais. Mais surtout, sur cette photo, tu enseignais. Toi qui n'a jamais eu de patience avec ton frère et ta regrettée sœur, tu enseignes la métamorphose à des gamins à Poudlard. Si jeune, tu t'encroûtes déjà dans ce vieux château ! Au lieu de briller à la tête de la communauté sorcière britannique... J'en suis tombé des nues._

 _Tu as encore et toujours peur de ce que ton intelligence te permet d'accomplir, peur de l'aisance avec laquelle les gens te font confiance et t'estiment. Quelle idiotie._

 _Et alors que tu prends racine là où n'est pas ta place, je continue de grandir. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas repoussé mes ambitions et je n'ai de cesse de recruter de nouveaux fidèles. Le chaos engendré par la Grande Guerre Moldue m'a permis de m'imposer comme figure de proue d'un mouvement révolutionnaire à l'avenir brillant dans l'esprit des sorciers isolés, touchés par la famine et la maladie au même titre que les Moldus parmi lesquels ils survivent._

 _En parallèle, je recherche toujours activement la Pierre de Résurrection. Pour cela, la fin justifie les moyens, car j'agis Pour le Plus Grand Bien de tous. Il y a bien sûr des dommages collatéraux, c'est inévitable. J'évite autant que faire se peut de tuer des sorciers, mais les Moldus se montrent souvent butés et récalcitrants, je n'ai alors d'autre choix que de les supprimer._

 _Chacune de mes actions sert un but plus grand, plus majestueux — dont tu connais tous les aboutissants puisque tu en as élaboré une partie. Je finirai bien par dénicher la Pierre et alors je reviendrai en Angleterre pour y baser le centre de mon empire._

 _Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je n'évoque pas les recherches de la Baguette de Sureau… C'est parce que je l'ai trouvée._

 _Oh finalement, une fois quitté Godric's Hollow, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Gregorovitch, le fabricant de baguettes, révélait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait en sa possession une baguette surpuissante, une baguette qui lui permettait de fabriquer lui-même les meilleures baguettes qu'il puisse exister. Et l'idiot la laissait bien en évidence sur son établi ! Il m'a suffi de le stupéfixer en m'introduisant par sa fenêtre ouverte pour la lui dérober._

 _Tu es le seul à le savoir. Je sais que je peux compter sur ta discrétion car au fond de toi, tu éprouves toujours l'envie irrésistible de voir à l'œuvre les pouvoirs stupéfiants du Bâton de la Mort. Ils ne sont pas exagérés Albus, je peux te le garantir ! J'étais déjà puissant, mais cette baguette a décuplé mes capacités magiques. Tu pourrais facilement en avoir la preuve… Il te suffirait de venir me rejoindre. Tu verrais les prodiges que j'accomplis avec. Ensemble, nous trouverons aussi la Pierre de Résurrection et tu pourras ramener ta sœur à la vie ! Cela ne te tente-t-il pas ? Tu pourrais te réconcilier avec ton frère, tu pourrais accepter de devenir Ministre de la Magie, et nous dirigerions la société côte à côte. Toujours Pour le Plus Grand Bien, bien entendu, des Moldus et des sorciers.  
Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie d'écouter tes ambitions et d'étancher ta soif de gloire. _

_Je vais rester à Vilnius encore quelques temps. Suffisamment pour te permettre de prendre ta décision. Mais ne tarde pas._

 _Je t'attends,_

 _Gellert_

Albus abaissa doucement la lettre et la lâcha comme à regret. Cette année-là il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'il serait advenu s'il avait décidé de rejoindre son ancien ami dans ses rêves de conquêtes. Ceux qu'il avait partagés dans sa jeunesse mais dont il ne voulait alors plus entendre parler. Avait-il osé répondre à cette lettre ? Cela faisait près de quatre-vingt-dix ans qu'il l'avait reçue. Il ne se souvenait plus. Ou peut-être, songea-t-il, ne voulait-il plus se souvenir.

La mort d'Ariana flottait toujours au-dessus de lui comme une limite à ne plus franchir, un voile d'exhortation à la retenue. Un avertissement contre les dangers de la soif de pouvoir.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le vieil homme plongea sa main maudite dans le coffret et en sortit une autre lettre, bien plus récente, mais tout aussi importante. La première lettre de l'après. Après qui avait débuté lorsqu'il avait enfin eu le courage de se confronter à Gellert.

 _Nurmengard, le 17 août 1960_

 _Albus,_

 _Plus de quarante ans se sont écoulés après ta dernière lettre, courte, laconique, définitive. « Gellert, je ne viendrai pas. Albus » m'avais-tu écrit. Si peu de mots qui engendrèrent tant de mal et de fureur. Ah ! Maudit soit celui qui néglige le pouvoir des mots !_

 _Quarante ans. Comme je t'en ai voulu. Toi qui avais de si riches idées, toi qui étais aussi obsédé par les Reliques de la Mort que moi, si ce n'est plus ! Toi qui voulais gouverner les Moldus, toi qui avais la prétention d'être leur sauveur et leur gardien. C'était pourtant de beaux projets. Mais tu n'en voulais plus. Pire, tu prétendais qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé ! Tu prétendais que je n'avais jamais existé…_

 _Au fond de toi cela te ronge, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Toi le prétendu grand défenseur des Moldus, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, premier ordre de Merlin ! Tu ne l'auras pas volé ce dernier titre, puisque c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as eu. Je sais que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord sur un point, c'est que notre affrontement sera connu comme le plus grand combat du siècle. Le grand sauveur Albus Dumbledore contre Gellert Grindelwald, le terrible et sinistre mage noir venu de l'Est. S'ils savaient. C'est tellement réducteur. Notre relation représente bien plus que cela._

 _Je suis tout de même heureux que ce soit toi qui aies hérité de la Baguette de Sureau. Tes dons en métamorphose et en sortilèges sont réels et je donnerais beaucoup pour les voir utilisés via la Baguette de Sureau. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'immense phénix de feu que tu as invoqué face à mon loup de terre. Peu efficace, mais impressionnant. Le mur d'eau glacée fut moins agréable mais je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus apprécié ma tempête de sable. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé voir mon dernier sort, de la belle magie noire découverte dans les grimoires anciens de la Bibliothèque Sorcière de Venise, casser ton nez une deuxième fois et tes jolies lunettes par la même occasion. Des demi-lune…_

 _Ah ! Que m'avais-tu dit déjà il y a soixante ans alors que nous observions les astres ? Que nous pourrions monter jusqu'à la lune et ne la décrocher du ciel que lorsqu'elle n'est qu'à moitié pleine ? Une histoire de placement des étoiles favorable ou quelque chose approchant. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour l'astronomie._

 _Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'améliorer. De ma cellule à Nurmengard, je ne peux voir qu'une partie de la Grande Ourse._

 _Ici, dans la prison que j'avais moi-même édifiée et dont l'entrée est surmontée de ma — notre — devise, je ne vois que peu la lumière du soleil. Tu as veillé personnellement à ce que j'y sois enfermé, je le sais. Voici comment se déroule ma vie à présent : un repas par jour, une sortie d'une demi-heure par mois dans la cour, et l'attente. Une attente interminable. Personne à qui parler hormis moi-même, rien à faire si ce n'est dormir, sombrer lentement dans la folie et bouillir de haine envers le monde entier et surtout envers toi, Albus._

 _Comme tu le vois, j'ai mis quinze ans à me dire que je saurai contenir suffisamment ma colère pour écrire cette lettre. Le geôlier n'a pas pu me refuser du papier et de l'encre en sachant que le parchemin serait adressé à toi. Cela a dû le faire rire. Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il ne déchirera pas cette lettre au lieu de te l'envoyer._

J'ai besoin d'un contact avec l'extérieur Albus, de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Ou je sombrerai. Je t'en conjure Albus, réponds-moi. S'il-te-plaît.

 _Gellert_

 _PS : Je te souhaite un heureux soixante-dix-neuvième anniversaire._

Albus replia la lettre avec des mains légèrement tremblante. Ses traits se crispèrent, la supplication de Gellert lui arracha une larme. C'était la seule et unique imploration qu'Albus pouvait lui attribuer.

— Tout va bien, Dumbledore ? demanda un ancien directeur dans son tableau.

Le vieil homme acquiesça silencieusement, sans lever les yeux. Sa main droite le faisait souffrir. Mais il restait encore une lettre qu'il souhaitait relire. La dernière qu'il avait reçue, celle à laquelle il n'avait pas encore répondu. Celle à laquelle, il en était certain, il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'envoyer une réponse. Celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas encore mise dans le coffret. Elle était encore fraîche, l'encre était vive, le papier ne s'effritait pas. Il la retira d'un petit tiroir à double-fond de son bureau.

 _Nurmengard, le 3 avril 1997_

 _Albus, cher ami,_

 _L'hiver est à peine terminé ici et il a été plus rude qu'aucun autre auparavant. Mes articulations me font souffrir, mon souffle se tarit, je suis las d'attendre la mort. Tes lettres mensuelles ne suffisent plus à réchauffer mon cœur à présent. Je me sens partir._

 _En attendant la Mort dont j'ai échoué à devenir le maître, je réfléchis toujours plus à ma pauvre existence et j'ai du mal à assumer les remords qui m'assaillent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru droit dans un mur infranchissable, d'abord en tentant de te dépasser alors que tu fonçais vers le même but puis ensuite en te repoussant alors que tu essayais de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je sais à présent. Je sais que ma vie est une immense erreur, que je n'en ai rien fait de bon et que toi, la mort d'Ariana ayant radicalement changé ta vision des choses, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. J'ai été sourd à tes demandes silencieuses, sourd à ce que dictait mon cœur au plus profond de moi. J'ai été aveugle à ce que criait mon corps, aveugle aux approches du tien._

 _Nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble, Albus. Mais non. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions trop cupides, trop ambitieux, trop égoïstes pour voir que ce dont nous avions réellement besoin se trouvait juste sous nos yeux et pas dans d'hypothétiques objets magiques. Quel gâchis._

 _Quel gâchis..._

 _A présent que je me remémore le passé avec mélancolie, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas resté à tes côtés après l'accident. Enfermé dans ma propre prison depuis tant d'années, je ne peux que te demander pardon. Tu étais le plus sage de nous deux, le plus respectable. Le plus courageux également, contrairement à ce que j'ai longtemps pensé, car tu as su rejeter tes propres idées. Tu étais terrifié par tes opinions et par ce que cela engendrait chez moi, par la façon dont tes paroles m'enflammaient. Tu as rapidement vu où se trouvait la fin de la moralité, de la justice, du Bien et tu as refusé d'aller plus loin. Je ne comprenais pas. Je me suis moqué, joué de toi. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai perdu. Tu avais raison. Et tu as gagné. Contre moi et contre toi-même._

 _Je sais que les malheureuses conséquences de nos discussions et projets te minent toujours et te rongeront jusqu'au terme. Si cela te sied, je pense que tu peux considérer que c'est moi qui ai tué la pauvre Ariana. Tout cela pour trois pauvres reliques poussiéreuses dont nous n'avons pu obtenir qu'une seule, la moins admirable…_

 _Je dois te mettre en garde Albus. Ce que je ressens pour toi — et que tu as sans doute déjà deviné, brillant comme tu es — ne sera pas suffisant pour te sauver la vie et l'empêcher, lui, d'apprendre la vérité quant au véritable possesseur du Bâton de la Mort…_

 _Car ce mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort, ce Tom Jedusor dont tu m'as tant parlé, finira bien par venir ici. Gregorovitch parlera et alors, il saura. Il saura que c'est toi qui possède la Baguette de Sureau. Tu es en danger, Albus. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Tu as toujours un coup d'avance sur tout, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu aies réussi à avoir les deux autres reliques entre tes mains…_

 _Ton omniscience doit faire peur à tes amis et connaissances. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te comprendre pour cela, pas vrai ?_

 _Nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble. Mais non. Je sens mes forces décliner, l'humidité de Nurmengard m'agresse toujours plus, je suis faible. Tu as dû t'en apercevoir, j'ai du mal à tenir ma plume sans trembler. Je vais enfin mourir. Finir de pourrir tranquillement entre ces murs de pierre moisie dans un repos éternel et sans douleur. Et toi aussi, tu vas bientôt mourir. Tôt ou tard. Tu mourras, Albus, Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Parce que de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités que l'on se doit d'honorer. Quelle ironie._

 _Donnons-nous un dernier rendez-vous, Albus : de l'autre côté du voile._

 _A très vite,_

 _Gellert_

Une autre larme coula dans le sillage de la première sur la joue ridée du vieil homme. A peine l'eut-il essuyée qu'Albus entendit en bas la voix d'Harry crier « Chocogrenouille ! » à la gargouille qui garde l'escalier menant à son bureau de directeur.

Le temps que le jeune Gryffondor monte l'escalier en colimaçon, le coffret en bois cachait de nouveau son précieux contenu dans le discret petit placard et Albus observait le coucher du soleil à travers la vitre, sa cape de voyage noire sur le bras.

On tambourina à la porte.

— Entrez, dit-il calmement, alors qu'Harry s'était déjà précipité dans la pièce.

« Tu mourras Albus, Pour le Plus Grand Bien ». Il chassa Gellert de son esprit.

— Eh bien Harry, je t'avais promis que tu pourrais venir avec moi.


End file.
